Full of Grace
by Aaeth
Summary: Dean/Castiel SLASH! Castiel pic spams Dean. Dean gets to know Castiel. Sequel to Far to Go.


Title: Full of Grace  
Author: Aaeth Payne  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel slash  
Spoilers: Up to 5.04  
Warnings: smex. some naughty language. Toe sucking.  
Word Count: 6,500ish  
Summary: Castiel pic spams Dean. Dean gets to know Castiel. Biblically.

A/N: Title is from the classic "Monday's Child" poem.

Dean jumped as the phone in his pocket vibrated for a second. He quickly licked the excess fry salt and grease from his fingers before pulling out his Nokia. At this point Sam didn't even have to guess, he just looked up from his own container of fries, "Cas again?"

"Like clockwork." But Dean was not complaining. He quickly opened the text message simply titled 'big'. From anyone else he might have hesitated, but when coming from an angel, Dean did not expect natural male enhancement ads or pornographic images. Not that he was disappointed or anything.

Just as suspected, it was noting untoward. The attached image was Cas posing in front of the second largest ball of twine in the United States. Castiel standing stiffly in front of the plaque that read, 'We're number 2' was almost too strange. He muffled a laugh; he could easily imagine Castiel being a proud winner of second place. As strange as it was, this picture was still less bizarre than the angel's last message. It had contained an image of Cas riding a donkey down into the Grand Canyon. That winner had been labeled 'ass'. Dean had been slightly disappointed with that picture.

Dean turned the phone so that Sam could see why he was holding in snickers.

Sam studied the picture only for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Now the second largest ball of twine… before that it was the Grand Canyon. Recognize any of those places, Dean?" Sam was looking thoroughly amused. He was also getting his lecture voice on, which it was far too early in the evening for him to have to put up with.

The fastest way to get through a Sam lecture was to just play dumb and be informed of whatever it was Sammy needed to tell him. "Ummmm they're tourist traps?" Dean turned the phone around and saved the picture to his memory card. Since Castiel had been nearly killed the angel had gone to ground. Deep. So deep that Dean wouldn't be too surprised if the next picture was of Cas giving the peace sign from the Devil's old cell… ok not that deep. But he had been angel incognito for the past month. The pictures only started coming two weeks ago. In those early pictures Cas's face still had some bruises. Dean didn't look at those pictures so often.

"Dude, don't you remember?" Sam huffed and shook his head. "The Grand Canyon was some place you _had _to go… you know, before?" They still skirted around Dean's field trip to hell. It just opened up all kinds of wounds whenever they got near it.

Scrunching his nose, Dean frowned. He did recall bitching about the Grand Canyon. Not that he's really wanted to go, but he'd wanted to do something normal with his brother before we went kicking and screaming into the Deep South. They'd ended up at the Morton House instead. "Ok, yeah. So?"

Bitch face #31 present and accounted for. "And the second largest ball of twine? Sound familiar?"

Blinking, Dean sat back, "Well yeah." He smiled as he remembered the lady cop they'd saved in Baltimore. "Freakin' interrogation from a year and some change back! I still think she looked familiar."

"Not the point!" Sam waved that away. "Don't you see? Those places from Cas's pictures: tourist traps and restaurants… they are all places you've been, claimed to have been, or would maybe like to go!" Sam gestured emphatically with a fry before he ate it.

Dean looked back down at the picture on his phone and opened the file of saved pictures. Sam was right. It was like Castiel was on the Dean Winchester tour of the U.S. "Huh."

It was kinda cool. And kinda peeping angel-y. But mostly cool. And Dean was pretty much ok with peeping angels so long as the angel was Cas.

From the corner of his eye Dean noticed Sam getting up from his bed and tossing the rest of his fries into the trash. "Where you going?"

Sam turned, "Just for a walk. It's getting kind of dense in here." He was out the door in a flash.

The pillow Dean tossed at Sam's head connected with the door a split second after it closed. "I'm not dense!" It didn't matter if Sammy was long gone and couldn't hear; it was the principle of the thing.

Dean looked down at the phone in his hand, still open to the file of angel pictures. He thought about it for only a moment before opening up his text program.

_You there?_ He hit send.

It took only a moment for the response to come. _Yes Dean._

Sitting back, Dean shoved a pillow behind his back and rested against the bed's ugly headboard. _Cool :)_

The phone buzzed. _0=) _Somewhere Cas had learned to make an angel emoticon. He should have known.

_So how are you feeling?_ Dean bit his lip hesitating before hitting send. It was cool, not girlie. Cas had been on death's door after all.

This time it took longer for the reply to come. _I am much improved._

_Since when have you been a tourist?_ Not a smooth transition, but there is only so much you can do in text. And Sam had gotten him thinking.

The next time his phone buzzed, it didn't stop. It was a call and not a text. Shifting, he considered not answering. All this was easier with words on a screen or when said under the threat of death. He didn't regret Castiel's survival per se, but now there was the fallout of things said and things that may have been implied. "Shit." Already kicking himself for doing it, Dean answered. "Hey."

"Hello Dean." The voice rang in his ear clearly. Definitely Cas. "I purchased more minutes and now the voice will not interrupt us."

"That's good Cas. You show that voice who is boss." Dean grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"As to your question, it seems you did not research my background thoroughly." There was a pause. "I'm hurt Dean."

His mouth literally gaped. No way was Castiel messing with him! "What- What do you mean, Cas?" Honestly it had been Sammy who'd filled him in later on Castiel's stats. It seemed Sammy took it upon himself to scour the information out there on angels from several resource pages.

"There is more to me than Thursday, Dean." The angel sounded like he was pouting.

"Ok." That sort of made sense. An angel like Cas should have other things to watch over. Bad assery. Maybe muscle cars. Who was the angel of muscle cars? Though, maybe it was something lame, like peas. There was probably an angel of peas too.

"Travel, for instance." Cas interrupted Dean's wandering thoughts.

"No shit?" Well, not exactly muscle cars, but travel was good. It's what you do in said cars. And it was much better than any legume.

"No shit."

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He couldn't have heard- "Cas, are you drunk?"

Castiel actually laughed, and for a moment Dean was pissed that he only got to hear it. "I must admit that while it is not Oktoberfest in Pennsylvania, it is Musicfest. And I have purchased something called a margarita."

Well, that had tequila, but angels should probably be immune.

"It comes in something called a yard, and they were only a dollar. It was for a good cause." There was a long pause. "I think."

On second thought, that could spell trouble. "Cas, how many have you had?"

"I donated twenty dollars, but they said they couldn't serve me twenty yards." Cas sounded a little put out.

"Yeah, well, that would put most people in the ground, Cas." Dean tried and failed to imagine twenty yards of margarita.

"I am not most people, Dean." Definitely pouting.

Dean laughed, "I know that." He was well aware of that fact.

"Did I mention that one of aspect I watch over is travel?"

Oh the angel was blitzed if he was actually volunteering information. "You mentioned that just a second ago."

"Oh. Well, it is." Castiel explained again. "I have been traveling all over the world. They haven't found me."

"That's good Cas." Understatement.

"Did you enjoy the pictures?"

"Yeah, man. Very nice!" It seemed his angel had the attention span of a goldfish when drunk.

"You never sent any back." While it was still obviously Castiel, the soft vaguely accusing voice was so human Dean wondered for a moment if Jimmy were somehow in charge. But then he remembered that Jimmy was gone. And if by some miracle he hadn't been gone, Cas's current blood alcohol level probably would have done him in by this point.

Feeling a bit like an ass, Dean shrugged. "Sorry, I guess Sammy and I weren't doing anything interesting enough to send a photo of us."

"It would have been nice." The angel really was the angel of travel, and he was working on a good guilt trip. "Where are you now?"

He debated giving the full answer. But on the off chance the angel would pop by, Dean did sort of want to see him tipsy. "Excel Inn, Grand Rapids, Michigan. Room 212."

"Hello Dean." The voice wasn't on the phone anymore. In fact, it looked like a miracle the angel had been able to hold a phone so long as he had. Especially since he promptly dropped the cell phone on the table before stumbling over to sit on the corner of Dean's bed.

This was weird, but at least it was weird in an amusing way. What do you do with a drunken angel? Dean grinned at the picture of semi-rumpled angel at the end of his bed. Castiel had even lost a layer. "You seem to be missing your tie."

"Yes, I removed it a short time ago." Castiel was at least conscious of the fact and had apparently done it on purpose. Dean found it hilarious that only his increased wordiness and slight balance problem gave away that Cas was drunk. No slurred speech. It was a little unfair.

"You should have been one of mine." Castiel broke the silence in the room with a statement from so far from left field that Dean couldn't even begin to guess at its meaning.

Frowning, Dean shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Maybe he'd thought too soon about Cas not being weirder than usual.

"You're Wednesday's child…" Castiel frowned. "Not that 'full of woe' is an accurate prediction for all of those children, but you've gotten more than your fair share. And frankly, Caluel is kind of a dick and doesn't pay as much attention to that aspect of his responsibilities." He looked away from Dean. "You should have been one of mine all along." He turned back, a small smile tugging at his lips, "But I guess Winchesters are just impatient."

It seemed to Dean like not much of a problem. But here was an angel going on like it was. Of course, it was a drunken angel. Great- Cas was a melancholy drunk. "So, what is the difference?" He might as well find out what the fuss was about.

"Nothing." Castiel leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows. "Maybe nothing. Maybe something. Maybe everything."

That was a great answer full of not a lot. "Ok, Cas, you need to not be drunk now. Can you do that?" Drunken angels seemed to be just another one of those things that are fun in theory, but don't turn out to be so much fun later. They're just more cryptic and confusing than when sober.

The angel nodded and Dean hoped that now things would begin to make some sense. The angel seemed to collect himself. Or at least he wasn't … leaning so much anymore. "For angels given the duty to watch over children born on a day, our… angel radios are especially tuned into those children. We hear their prayers more clearly than others. We find them easier. Faster." Castiel turned his head and took a deep breath. "If you'd been truly mine I could have gotten to you in time."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. There was no need to ask what 'in time' meant.

"Instead of one tortured soul among billions, you would have stood out clearly as the one I was meant to save."

That just sucked. The difference of a few hours could mean the difference between the world going on or apocalypse. To calm himself he closed his eyes and counted to ten, finally he could trust his voice. "Hey, not that I'd ever want my fat to have been pulled out of the fire by anyone else… why, if he'd be able to tune into my signal so easily, didn't they send Caluel?" That was perfectly reasonable.

"Ahh…" Castiel looked away again. "Like I said, Caluel prioritized his other duties. And was… not suited to enter hell."

Dean could hear the unspoken 'not willing' in the answer as well. How other angels got to pick and choose assignments and Castiel was just supposed to ask 'How high?' never ceased to amaze him. Cas was worth one hundred of those other ones.

Fuck them.

Dean pushed to the edge of the bed and sat next to the angel. "You know what, Cas? Do over."

"Do over?" The angel tilted his head in that way that made Dean almost laugh every time he saw the angel do it.

"Yeah. You're my angel, Cas. Not some Caluel I don't know from Adam." Dean shook his head. "Why you'd want the responsibility, I don't know, but it's yours."

"Dean, it doesn't work that way." And the disappointment was clear in Castiel's posture and voice.

"The hell it doesn't!" He grabbed Castiel's hand and ran it up his arm stopping only when the angel's hand fit perfectly over the puckered scar on Dean's shoulder. "You gripped me tightly. You raised my ass from perdition. Now you're just going to tell me I'm not yours?" For once it was Dean who pushed into the angel's space, uncaring if his voice was cracking because damn it this was important!

"But..." Castiel was only looking at where his hand met Dean's shoulder so Dean tilted his own head, catching Cas's attention.

Staring into Castiel's eyes, Dean would not let him look away. "Are you, or are you not my angel?" It was an unfair question considering the circumstances of last month. But Dean was not one to play by rules of any sort, let alone the ridiculous idea of 'fair'.

"… Yes." Castiel's eyes were unbelievably wide.

"Well then, you're just going to accept that I am yours. This is no one way street." He watched as Castiel began to breathe harder. "You've got my back, and I've got yours. Agreed?"

"Yes." Low and drawn out, Cas's answer was more like a groan than a word. And while neither moved, there was something else in the air now that made him hyper aware of the scant inches that separated them.

Swallowing, Dean tried to calm down, but the only thought that remained was what he wanted to do right now to the person he was with. Not that he hadn't imagined it before, but it hadn't gone any further and now that they actually were in this situation he didn't know what to do and-

Castiel cut Dean's internal panicking off by using the hand on Dean's shoulder to pull the other man in for a kiss. Gone was any sign that the angel was drunk. He was steady as a rock and seemed entirely focused on finding each and every one of Dean's fillings with his tongue.

Dean went with it wholeheartedly, fingers running through Cas's short 'sex hair' and down the back of the angel's neck. Dean Winchester, Don Juan for the modern age forgot all about technique and skill. This was all about getting as close as he could to the person in his arms. Quick hungry kisses, sloppy and wet as he moved from lips to stubbled jaw to cheek.

Castiel must have been watching humans closer than Dean had imagined, or he was a very quick study. The angel was doing a very good job at getting Dean to forget everything including his name, while at the same time maneuvering him into the middle of the bed. Which was all very fine and a good plan but for one thing, "Sammy- he's going to-"

"I believe," Castiel interrupted, placing his fingertips on Dean's lips. "That your brother is smart enough to recognize that a tie hanging on the doorknob is a sign to take a longer walk."

Just like that, Dean's world tilted on its axis. His sneaky, wonderful angel had planned this. Or he'd planned something similar to this. And he had thought ahead. And this was not something that Castiel was going to regret. "I think you're awesome." The highest compliment he could pay right now because some things shouldn't be said for the first time when you're getting naked or they just don't count.

Castiel paused halfway through unbuckling Dean's belt; slowly he looked up and met Dean's eyes. With a smirk that was freakin' pornographic the angel licked his lips and smiled. "I know." And that look made Dean's inside bits, like stomach and heart, do weird jittery dances.

Dean's out bits, i.e. his cock, was pressing against the front of his jeans straining against the fabric just below Castiel's hovering hands. But then those hands weren't hovering anymore, just applying the perfect amount of pressure. His head falling back, Dean hissed and pressed up into Cas's hand. And it was just right in every aspect Dean had to wonder how an angel could know.

"I know you Dean." Castiel's voice wasn't even any longer, "I've watched you for so long." The angel slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down. "I know that you dress to the left." Cas's hand slipped into the open fly, palming Dean's cock through his underwear. "I know that you look at men more than you'd admit, but never lay with one." The hand squeezed a bit. "Until now."

It wasn't freakin' happening. It couldn't be. Dean pried open his eyes, sure that he had to be dreaming. But no, this was actually happening. It was Cas, hand shoved in the front of Dean's jeans, talking like a damn phone sex operator. And damn, if he wasn't getting to Dean faster than anyone else had, while they were both still mostly dressed.

While that hand was still driving him nearly mad, Dean reached out for his angel. Even if this were completely new- passive was not something Dean Winchester did. Castiel turned his head and watched as Dean's hand clutched at the trench coat's sleeve. "You gonna lose this?"

"That was my intention." Dean began to sit up, eager to help in the angel unwrapping. Castiel caught his hands and pushed them back down on to bed. "Eventually."

The promise in that one word made Dean shiver, 'Eventually.' He gulped and took a steadying breath. Even in his wildest fantasies (that he really had tried to bury because Cas was an angel and that made this all kinds of wrong) this was not at all how it went. He was supposed to be the suave seducer taking the lead and introducing Castiel to all these things. "When'd you become a porn star, Cas?" It came out a little confused, and a lot hoarse.

Castiel bent over Dean, licking a thin line along his collar bone. "Dean, I have been in existence for centuries. There is no sexual act that I have not witnessed at least once." Dean's breath hitched as Castiel braced himself above him, their noses nearly touching. "While I have not put it into practice, I have many ideas."

At that moment, Dean wondered if he could drown in the perfect blue of Castiel's eyes. Eyes like that could only be a result of the angel in the vessel. He couldn't recall Jimmy's eyes being quite so electric. Dean didn't have to words to reply, so he simply nodded. Perhaps it would be ok to give over the lead in this situation.

He was rewarded with a smile and a swift kiss before Castiel was pulling away, dragging Dean's shirt up over his body. Raising his arms, Dean allowed Cas to pull the shirt from his body. He felt glad for the cool air that hit his overheated skin.

"You're beautiful." Castiel's voice was filled with awe; it was more adoring than Dean was strictly comfortable with. It bordered on worshipful and that couldn't bode well. Not that it didn't make Dean harder than he'd thought possible. His boxers went from uncomfortable to agonizing and distracted him from protesting that only girls could be beautiful. But things this good always came with some sort of heavy price tag. He'd just have to pay up later.

Dean licked his lips, liking how Cas's eyes immediately zeroed in on his mouth. "Cas, I need…"

"I know what you need Dean Winchester." Thumbs hooked under the waistband of his boxer shorts and then they were slowly pulled down his thighs. Dean gasped as his cock was first pulled along with the boxers only to be freed and slap back against his stomach, leaving a sticky smear behind.

Now he wasn't sure what was worse, the tight confines of underwear, or complete lack of contact. Castiel made quick work of pulling his clothes the rest of the way off.

"Cas!" Dean squirmed hopefully. It was just weird being the only one naked. In his experience, it was usually he who was still clothes at this point… though honestly at this point he'd usually be naked too. Castiel seemed to have other ideas though.

"Patience, Dean, is a virtue."

Dean snorted, "Yeah isn't chastity a virtue too? I'm not interested in being virtuous!"

Slowly running his fingers from Dean's knee to his foot, Castiel shook his head. "No, I suppose you are not. Happily, I quite like you this way." The angel gripped Dean's heel and lifted his left foot from the bed only to place a kiss on the instep.

Dean's toes curled. He wasn't sure just how he felt about the situation. Certainly no one had ever done that before. No one had ever run their tongue over the fleshy bit of his big toe before, but as Dean grabbed at the comforter and his eyes rolled back he decided the oversight was damn near criminal.

Obviously smirking, the angel sucked the digit into his hot mouth and again flicked it with his tongue. The new found connection between his toes and his cock was raw and intense. He wasn't sure how long he could take the attention.

Again displaying his superior angel intuition, or mind reading skills, Cas released Dean's toe with one last suck before he began working his way up Dean's body.

If there were any question in Dean's mind about the significance of this act, it was obliterated. This was worship at its most primitive, and while later he may worry or feel guilt, all he felt now was the strength of Castiel's love and devotion. There were no other words for it, and Dean couldn't pretend otherwise. He felt humbled.

And really fucking horny.

He reached out to pull Castiel closer, only to have his hands again pressed onto the bed. "Now, Dean," the angel chided. "Don't make me tie you up. I think you prefer my tie where it is- keeping us from being interrupted." Cas licked the point where Dean's leg met groin, so close to but not quite where he wanted that tongue to be. It was mind blowing, but he had enough sense to grab the blankets again, no way in hell he was going to risk this getting interrupted.

Cas rewarded him with a smile and another lick. "Good. We can always do that another time anyway." Finally finished with teasing it seemed, Cas sucked Dean's cock into his mouth, effectively cutting off any clever or cute remarks Dean may have been tempted to make.

It took honest effort to keep his hands off Castiel- his hair was begging to be touched, for example. But for once, Dean had been given an order he honest to whatever did not want to disobey. And for once, it seemed the reward for obedience was worth the effort.

Some indeterminate time later, when Dean had gone beyond caring about apocalypses and demons and angels (excepting one), but still had not come yet, Cas pulled away. The sound of Dean's cock made as it left Cas's mouth was indecent- somehow more so than the whole situation and Dean had to close his eyes to get some control back. He could tell from the ache in his fingertips and the near numbness in his palms that his fingernails were digging perfect half circles into his palms despite the layers of comforter separating skin from nail.

After he felt a little calmer, Dean opened his eyes, only to see his angel leaving the bed. There was a moment he feared that it was all coming to an end, that Castiel had realized what a mistake doing this with Dean would be. That he'd realized Dean could never be worthy of an angel- of Castiel. But no, Castiel had simply shrugged out of his trench coat and was now unbuttoning the small white buttons that ran down the center of his dress shirt. "I think we should move to the next part, Dean. Don't you agree?"

Dean probably would have agreed to anything Castiel asked. For a moment the thought gave him the wild thought that this was maybe not Castiel. Maybe this whole thing was some elaborate set up planned by Lucifer to get to the Winchesters, and the devil would certainly know about his weakness for sins of the flesh. How he'd known about his particular weakness for Castiel…

Smirking, the angel shook his head. "Please Dean." His hands unclasped his belt buckle and pulled the belt from his pants. "Lucifer was imprisoned back when humans were boring. Long before fellatio was invented."

He blinked a moment then shrugged, so the devil was in some ways less pervy than his angel. Dean was surprisingly ok with that.

Cas finally lost the pants and underwear- Dean was a little disappointed that he was a tighty whities kind of guy, but then reasoned that like the rest of the clothes they were a holdover from Jimmy. And Jimmy was so a tighty whities kind of guy. Dean resolved to introduce Cas to boxers soon. Or at least boxer briefs. Then again, perhaps he could convince the angel to go commando, since he was certainly packing. He eyed Cas's cock and wondered just how that was gonna fit. Sure, he knew that is how it worked and even in practice it was ok (hey- he'd had some kinky girls in his past), but Cas wasn't equipped with a toy.

But what the hell, they'd gotten this far and he wasn't going to have some big gay freak out now. He'd gotten over that hurdle shortly after the brothel when he'd realized just how relieved he'd been when Cas struck out with the hooker (a hooker!) and why he was so glad about it. Freak out, no. Freak on, yes.

Dean snorted at his internal monologue, but tried to smother it. No way he wanted the angel to think Dean was laughing at him. Rather than look offended, Castiel smiled and dropped his trench coat back onto the ground. Gracefully he climbed back onto the bed, pausing a moment to lick up the puddle of precum on Dean's abdomen before he was again face to face with Dean.

"Hey." Dean mumbled absently, unable to look away from Cas's eyes. He'd never seen such an expression directed at him. No one he'd ever slept with before had looked at him like he was every kind of pie wrapped up in one. But that was how Cas looked now, and it was a little intimidating.

"Hello." The expression didn't waver, even as Castiel seemed to study him- like there would be a test on Dean's face in the morning. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Dean didn't hesitate. "With my life." His angel smiled like he'd gotten all his birthday and Christmas presents at once. Dean realized what was coming next, and chose not to stop himself. "With Sammy's life." It might be weird to ever bring up his brother in this sort of situation, but it was the God's honest truth. He trusted Cas with Sammy's life. And that was the thing he valued most in the world. He hadn't even really trusted their father with Sammy's life. Cas knew it too.

The angel's smile slipped off his face, his expression wiped away by his obvious shock. Castiel was completely frozen for a moment before he lunged forward and pressed their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Hands cupping Dean's cheek, Castiel kissed like he wanted to devour him whole. It was full of tongue and sloppy, like the angel was going to make up for centuries of kissing no one with this one kiss. And Dean got to be the lucky bastard Cas chose to lay it on.

Dean forgot all about not moving. Fuck it; it wasn't every day you made declarations of something stronger than love. He wrapped one arm around Cas's strong shoulders and ran his other hand though Castiel's hair, positioning him for a better angle. Carefully he returned the kiss, calming Castiel with his reciprocation. There was no need to rush; they could take all night if they wanted to.

Eventually Dean had to reluctantly break for air. He gave one last suck on Castiel's full bottom lip before Dean fell back to the pillow and opened his eyes. When he saw Castiel above him, lips red and swollen, Dean lost any hesitation about what was going to happen. He was 100% on board with this whole gay sex thing. The sooner the better. Castiel caught his hands again this time not saying a word. He just kissed each palm and pressed them down onto the bed beside Dean's head. Dean nodded ok; he could go back to holding still.

Rapt, Dean watched as Castiel flipped open a small plastic bottle and squeezed out some clear liquid onto his fingers. Satisfied, he closed the top and tossed the bottle somewhere over his shoulder.

This is it, Dean thought as Cas's hand moved down. He was a bit surprised when cool, slick fingers wrapped around his dick and started a slow jerking motion. Why not? Dean soon began to move with Cas's hand because hey, priming the pump is never a bad thing.

When Castiel shifted suddenly, throwing a leg over his hip, Dean froze. Castiel couldn't be doing- Dean's jaw went slack as the angel rose up on his knees a moment before lowering himself down onto Dean's cock. And Castiel didn't stop until he was seated completely. _Perched_ above his body, Dean's mind helpfully supplied. Neither moved, which was good because all Dean needed to come now was a stiff breeze. And this was too good to end just yet. Maybe too good to end ever.

Without warning, Cas began to move, a slow rocking rhythm that Dean could easily follow. Mind lost to the feeling of heat and tightness, he watched the muscles work under Cas's skin. The angel's adopted body was so thin, but still strong and solid above him. Stronger than any woman he'd been with before. Just more proof that this was no woman. This was Cas, his angel. This right here and now was better.

The only noise in the room other than the inevitable sound of skin on skin was the sound of his breathing. It seemed Castiel had forgone all pretense of humanity- or was too focused to remember to keep up the façade. It just drove home to Dean the fact that for all Cas looked human now, he was not. And somehow this amazing creature was allowing Dean to do this to him. With him. His throat went dry, a sudden craving striking him. "Cas," he groaned, "wings, please?"

The request didn't seem to surprise Castiel at all. The angel never changed his steady pace, his every dip and rise making Dean's brain short-circuit. He simply closed his eyes as if concentrating.

The great shadows of wings appeared from behind Cas's back, and Dean wished there were a few dozen more lights on in the room to make them all the more clear. Someday maybe he would measure them, but for right now he marveled at the way they seemed to easily span the entire room. Now he knew what Castiel must have known earlier, "Beautiful…" men could be beautiful.

Perhaps the shadows were more than just shadows, because suddenly Cas seemed to have even better balance. His movements increased in speed and every so often a cool rush of air washed over Dean's body. Freaky, but cool.

But now with Castiel straining above him, the angel's untouched dick leaking precum over Dean's stomach, he'd had enough of looking and not touching. "Cas, let me touch you!"

"Yes!" Permission granted in a gravel rough voice, Dean didn't hesitate to grasp Castiel's hips and pull the angel even closer. He arched up, gasping at the feeling. The heat inside Castiel's body was incredible, even as the angel's movements faltered for the first time.

He slid his hands up Castiel's body, over his ribs and up as far as he could reach before dragging his hands back down again tracing a body he'd only pictured but never got to see before. Warm skin and bone. Not a dream for once. He wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Then Dean held them still, hands grasping so hard they'd leave bruises. Leaving his mark on the angel for the moment anyway. It was wrong wrong wrong how much he liked that.

Somehow without dislodging Dean's cock at all, Castiel bent enough to get up close to Dean's face. "Remember what you see is the vessel." Cas's hand fitted over the scar on Dean's shoulder. "For those who can see my true form, you have left a mark on me as clear as the one I have on you."

And it was more than enough. Dean surged forward and crossed the small gap of space to connect their mouths once again. He used the momentum to sit up, pressing his chest to Castiel's. He could hear and the angel's moan, feeling the hot press of Cas's cock against his stomach. Gasping for air, he broke away from the kiss. "Up."

Making a small noise of protest, Castiel did it anyway, planting his feet on the bed and shifting his weight up and away from Dean. He waited until he was still just inside his angel before using all the agility trained into him; Dean suddenly shifted his own legs to a kneeling position. His legs turning at the knees, he swept the angel's feet out from under him. And Castiel dropped back onto Dean's cock and into his arms wrapping his arms and legs around Dean in surprise.

Dean grinned even as Cas's expression changed from shock to understanding. "Don't worry, Cas. I've got you." Dean's arms tightened around Castiel's back. No where could he actually feel the wings that threw their shadows on the walls and ceiling. But he could definitely feel something. Like the feeling of a powerful magnetic or electrical field.

Castiel still held tightly to Dean's shoulders, body moving in perfect counterpoint to Dean's thrusts. "Relax, Cas," Dean moved one of Cas's hands down and wrapped it around the angel's own cock. "I won't let you fall." He covered the angel's fingers and started a steady rhythm.

Castiel smiled, eyes scrunching up at something amusing, "I know."

It took him a moment to realize just what was so funny. Then he shook his head, because yeah that was kind of amusing. If anything he's be the cause of his angel's downfall. But he wasn't going to think of that right now. He was going to concentrate on the feeling of Cas in his hand, hot and twitching with each move Dean made. He would concentrate on just how perfectly his angel fit against his body. He'd focus on Cas's hot breath blowing on his neck whenever the angel stopped sucking long enough to gasp or moan something in broken Latin.

It was way too good and too perfect and Dean bit his lip because perfect didn't happen to him. And it figured that just when it did; it was going to be over way too soon. Cas had given up attacking his neck like some Twihard wannabe and was bending back in an impressive demonstration of flexibility. Both hands working his cock, Cas relied completely on Dean to support his weight or he'd go crashing to the bed. The angel's head lolled slowly to the right and left; he seemed to be completely blissed out. With the way his hands were working, Dean could believe it.

"Come on, Cas." Dean needed his angel on the same page because he was going to pop any moment now. There was no response, but he swore he could see a thin sliver of blue peaking out from beneath Castiel's heavy eyelids. He'd take it. "Let go, Cas. Come for me!"

A buzzing filled the room, high pitched and only increasing in intensity. A warm liquid splashed on his skin and he realized quickly that it was Castiel's true voice and maybe his own voice joined in. Cas's body clenched around him so tightly he thought the top of his head would blow off, but it didn't matter because he was coming and he couldn't stop now even if it were a life and death situation. A few light bulbs burst before the sound abruptly died. Dean fell backward, taking the angel with him.

He lay there, completely wrung out and gasping for air in the room that now smelled of ozone. He opened one eye and peered at the angel on his chest. Cas wasn't moving, but he'd started breathing again, so that had to be a good sign if he was with it enough to put on the human mannerisms.

Dean ran his hands over Cas's back, realizing that the wings were gone. "Hey, where'd they go?"

"I was a bit too out of control." The angel mumbled, unmoving. "Had to reign it all in."

Fair enough. They'd probably be getting all kinds of complaints and charges about the room come checkout time. Angus Bloom's credit card was going to take a hard hit. Oh well, it was so worth it.

Castiel suddenly started moving around, squirming actually. Dean hissed as his angel brushed against his already over stimulated flesh. The angel stopped moving, "Sorry, it's just sticky. I did not realize it would be so messy."

"Yeah, cleanup is a pain, but it's worth it." Dean patted Cas's shoulder. "Scoot over, I'll get us something."

"Fuck that." Cas's arms tightened stubbornly as a tingle washed over Dean's skin; it wasn't unpleasant but it was certainly unexpected and weird. He sniffed. He smelled like… Snuggle fabric softener. Which he only knew because of that one time Sammy pranked him by washing all of his clothes using a free sample of the stuff from some magazine.

"Uhhh Cas? Why do we smell like Snuggle?" It figured that Cas would use his powers to clean them up. Very handy, that skill and one Dean hoped to make much use of in the future. But really? Snuggle?

Not moving his face from where it pressed against Dean's chest, the angel replied, "The bear is charming. Now sleep. You need rest to plan what you will tell your brother in the morning."

Damn, yeah, he'd have to tell Sammy something. He had a feeling that he was in store for some major 'I told you so' looks. But with thinking of the short term future came thinking of the long term future.

"You're not gonna… you know, take a dive for this, are you?" He hadn't thought about it too seriously before, being too busy with other things, but now it was a concern. If his angel were to be reincarnated in an infant or destroyed, it would seriously put a crimp in the relationship. And he was _invested_ now.

A soft snort was his only answer for a while, until he poked the angel on his chest. "Dean, the archangels have so many reasons to annihilate me, that this would barely be a footnote."

"Oh, well that's ok then." He blinked because that sounded just wrong. "Not ok, but I mean-"

"I know, Dean."

"Good, cuz I wouldn't want you to think that-"

"I'm imitating sleep now, Dean."

Dean snickered, but got the hint and closed his eyes.

**

Comments & Criticism would be awesome! =D

(10/1/17 edited for typos)


End file.
